Neo Misoan Empire
The Neo Misoan Empire is an evil group that appears in Cyber Hero series. It first appears in Cyber Hero: Codename C as the true main antagonist which comprised with members from other villainous organizations. They led by Wilhelm-Krauze, a current supreme leader of the Misoan Empire until he demoted to high commander by his descendant after his defeat. However, it appears that the true leader of this organization is Lord Hazoumakaze, a descendant of all villain groups from the previous series which is known as the "Descendants of Darkness". However, this group is still active in Cyber Hero: Source of Power since the death of Wilhelm and Ideki while their second-in-command has no interest to rule a single nation. They only appeared in the special film called "Rise of the Neo Misoan Empire" where the story explained on how this faction formed since Kobazaiku was a leader of the group in this story who recruits Hazoumakaze until he took his place as a leader. They reappeared in their first debut in the main storyline in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front where they liberated North Korea into their territory. However, it was disbanded after the death of Hazoumakaze. Known members Leader(s) *Lord Hazoumakaze - The supreme leader of the Neo Misoan Empire, killed. *Kobazaiku - Former supreme leader who later became Hazoumakaze's second-in-command. *Hanya - Director of the Yokawan Weapons of Mass Destruction. *Lavoche - Kobazaiku's second-in-command and the Director of the Neo Misoan Security Council. *Blackflare *Xingtso - Cult Leader Commanders *Wilhelm-Krauze - Former Misoan Empire high-ranking commander who supposed to be the leader of this group but was demoted by Hazoumakaze. *General von Kaizre - Misoan Empire high-ranking commander. *Rykov - Blue Vanguards high-ranking commander *Psyrogue Supreme - Blue Vanguards second-in-Command. *Leusch - RedTide high-ranking commander *Talza - RedTide Second-in-Command. *Commander Hadestorm - Hazing Dragon high-ranking commander *Lieutenant Choi-Tsang - Hazing Dragon Second-in-Command. Mid-ranked commanders *Minogue-Riechstein - Misoan Empire Cadre. *Le Coure - Misoan Empire Cadre. *Kleiz-Vonburge - Misoan Empire Cadre. Heralds of Terror *Grayhound (Misoan Empire) *TBA (Yokawa Haikatzu) *TBA (NOCTURNE) Initial members They served as their guardians. *Baron Dread Sky - Misoan Empire *Cryo Cyber - NOCTURNE *Inferno Cyber - NOCTURNE *Steam Guy - Steampunk Syndicate *Sebastian Blacksnow - Blacksnow Gang *Matylda Blacksnow - Blacksnow Gang second-in-command. Former *Vunderaine Von-Richt - Former Misoan Empire Second-in-Command and supreme commander of the Misoan Empire after Krauze's death. Killed by his rival Baron Pennyworth. *Blightside - Former NOCTURNE high-ranking commander. Betrayed by Judgment Cyber II for his failure. Later disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *Von-Nocturne - Former NOCTURNE Second-in-Command. Betrayed by Judgment Cyber II for his failure. Later disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *Judgment Cyber II - NOCTURNE high-ranking commander. Left the group eventually after they disintegrated his leaders and other staff members then joined a mysterious organized crime group that led by Hannibal. *Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu - Yokawa Haikatzu high-ranking commander. Killed by Cyber Guy Elite in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. *Ideki-Shida - Yokawan Second-in-Command. Killed by Frida-Rodriguez at the end of Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Heinstrade - Former Yokawa Haikatzu high-ranking commander. Disintegrated by YKH-201 in Cyber Hero: Source of Power then later revived by Cyber Guy Archangel after Harumi-Hashida wish that he wanted for him to reform. *Bolt Storm - Former mid-ranking commander of the Ironbolt remnant. Later joined Sentinel Defensive Force as a bounty hunter who hired by Mitch-Crabbe *Renegade Rage (Hazing Dragon) - Former members of the Heralds of Terror who represents the Purple Dragon Army. Later joined Sentinel Defensive Force as an initial cyber agent by Mitch-Crabbe. *Brinestrom (RedTide) - Former members of the Heralds of Terror who represents RedTide then joined Sentinel Defensive Force as an initial cyber agent by Mitch-Crabbe. *Scarze (Blue Vanguards) - Former members of the Heralds of Terror who represents Blue Vanguards then joined Sentinel Defensive Force as an initial cyber agent by Mitch-Crabbe. *Paige-Grassfall - Unknown Trivia *This organization is similar to CHRONOS from the previous series. *At the end of Codename C, Ideki-Shida is the only commander who got killed in action but the rest of the commanders are retreated after their defeat. Also Heinstrade was killed by an unidentified rogue AI. **Since both Yokawan commanders are killed off in the series. Maybe it is possibly replaced by the Yokawan Grand Leader as a high-ranking commander to represent Yokawa Haikatzu. *Blightside and Von-Nocturne are the only NOCTURNE commanders who killed by his fellow commander which is Judgment Cyber II after being betrayed. *Due to the loss of the previous commanders, both Misoan Empire, NOCTURNE and the Yokawa Haikatzu are the only high-ranking commanders who doesn't have a second-in-command. Category:Villainous Groups Category:Groups